


Secrets and Tattoos 秘密与纹身

by Akira_of_the_Twilight, anniex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniex/pseuds/anniex





	Secrets and Tattoos 秘密与纹身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets and Tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241836) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



   


“我们是否应该吃醋？”Clint把口中的snicker咕噜一声吞下去，视线黏在Tony皮肤上那个美国队长的盾牌图案那儿。  
  
他感应到Bucky正经历著跟他一模一样的心理难关。  
  
“不！”Tony发难，试著把衬衫往下扯，遮盖住那个纹身。他涨红了脸，肌肉紧绷。“就跟你们俩说过那只是我十六岁时的一个酒后错误。”  
  
“而你从没除掉它？”Clint轻轻推了推Tony的手，好让自己继续碰他近肋骨处那柔软而色彩斑斓的小肉肉。“就算你明显有足够多的钱去除一百万次纹身，而且永远不用担心会留疤。”  
  
Tony在Clint的触碰下不安份地扭了几下，然后走开了些。  
  
Bucky站的位置刚好可以完全拦截住Tony，他的手指也放到了纹身上面。他在维持认真表情的工作上下了很大功夫，但Clint还是捕捉到闪过他双眼的几丝笑意。  
  
“你迷恋著我最好的哥们。”Bucky面无表情地说。  
  
原本那只是个玩笑，怎料听到后Tony通红的脸色竟暗下来几分。“那时我只有五岁！”  
  
Bucky和Clint交换了眼神。他们都没预计过会得到一个招供＊。看来他们要记下这笔以供未来之用了。（confession又有表白之意）  
  
Bucky把手移到Tony髋部，安慰性地轻轻捏了捏。“别介意，Tony。我们只是在逗你玩。至于纹身，Clint说得没错，你甚么时候也能除掉它。”  
  
“我想这个纹身原本没有这么，嗯，尴尬，直到几年前一一你遇到了Steve，然后他对你来说不再是一个纯粹的书中偶像，反而变成一个有血有肉的人。”  
  
“那是我第一个纹身。”Tony解释道。“不只是因为那时我是cap的小粉丝，还一一”Tony闭上眼，深吸了一口气。“那个老头反对纹身，okay？这是我的反抗方式，而且我想过，如果有那么一天Howard抓到我这个小尾巴，他也大概不会过于生气，使劲逼我除掉它，因为那跟美国队长有关。”Tony无奈地做了个手势。“睹物思人甚么的。”  
  
他皱起眉头。“但我会把它弄走的。”  
  
“别这样做，你这傻瓜。”Clint轻轻拍了下Tony的头。“如果那对你有甚么意思就留著。”  
  
“我们才不在意你身上有没有Steve的盾牌纹身。”Bucky在Tony鬓角上啄下一个吻。  
  
“不过，你可以纹我们的名字或者某些代表我们的符号甚么的，如果你想补偿的话。”Clint戏谑道。  
  
“这也不错。”Tony同意。  
  
“但你不用这样做。”Clint觉得自己有必要指出这点。鉴于当Tony以为自己做错了的时候，会试图过份补偿别人的坏习惯一一那是在他们约会了几个月后得出的观察结果。  
  
Tony闭上了嘴。他蹙起眉思考著Clint的话。  
  
“个人认为，比起你把我们纹在身上，我比较想看看你其他纹身。”Bucky咧嘴而笑。  
  
Tony在他怀中僵住了，“我没说过我还有。”  
  
“你说这个，”Bucky点了点他的盾，“是你第一个，那意味著你还有更多。”  
  
Clint闻言立即精神一振。“他说得对。你还纹了甚么，Tony？”  
  
Tony做了一个拉上嘴巴拉链的手势。  
  
Bucky的笑容变得狡诈，他把Tony紧紧揽进怀中。“Well，Clint，看来我们要严刑逼供了。”  
  
“好极。我对拷问最拿手了。我们先把他带到沙发上卸下防御，再想想从哪下手。”  
  
“你们两只魔鬼。”Tony说。  
  
“不，”Clint大力地发出那‘B′声。“我们只是喜欢探秘。”  
  


完:P


End file.
